


Three Snapshots of a Life in Progress

by AceQueenKing



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Poe and FInn are getting married. Kes and Leia help them prepare.





	Three Snapshots of a Life in Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



1.

Kes watched his son’s suitor as he stood before him, looking more intimidated than a stormtrooper had any right to be.

“Uhm, Poe and I were wondering...” The boy muttered, his hands clasped tight. Kes suspected it was so his arms wouldn’t shake.

“I know, son,” he clapped Finn on the back, and Finn instantly relaxed, smiling brightly. “And yes, you can marry my boy.”

“You don’t – don’t care that I was a Stormtrooper?” The boy sounded lost, and Kes pitied him; Poe had told him Finn’s background.

“Son, you make Poe happy. That’s all I need to know.”

 

2.

“Not to insult you, ma’am, but - “ Poe looked down at the flat sweetbread, sprinkled with sugar and soaked in so much sticky _L’lahsh_ that Poe was sure no one at the wedding would want to eat them.

“Damn right you shouldn’t criticize my cooking, Poe,” Leia snorted, then laughed. Poe marveled at how the General could be intimidating without even trying. She shook her head, then broke off a piece of her sweetbread, holding it out to him. “Try it.”

It was not a suggestion.

Poe bit down.

“Nevermind.” Sticky, but also _very_ tasty. The guests would manage. 

 

3.

Finn smiled as he admired the ring on Poe’s finger.

It was an old custom, Kes said, the rings. Rings marked marriages; new families. Poe had a ring on his finger, and Finn had one to match.

“So, guess we should talk long-term, huh?” Poe said. “What do you want to do – you know, when we retire as Damn Fine Heroes?”

“I dunno.” This was a future he’d never thought possible. “Doesn’t matter though, long as I’m with you.”

“You sure? Even if I want to go back to Jakku?”

“I’m sure,” Finn said, and sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
